The University of Colorado Health Sciences Center Pharmacology Graduate Training Program is requesting annual support for nine pre-doctoral students throughout a five-year period. The Pharmacology Training Program is one of the longest funded NIGMS Pharmacology Training Programs (twenty-five plus years). This Graduate Training Program distinguishes itself by providing an environment in which students can obtain a broad-based integrative perspective of science, training in the foundation of knowledge that defines pharmacology, and sophistication in specialized, modern, research areas. The Pharmacology Training Faculty (47 members) is drawn both from within and from outside of the Department of Pharmacology, in the School of Medicine, to provide training opportunities in the areas of pharmacogenetics, neuropharmacology and addictive processes, cellular/molecular pharmacology and oncology, molecular structure and drug design, bioinformatics and computational pharmacology, as well as clinical pharmacology. The M.D. and Ph.D. preceptors in the Program are seasoned researchers and mentors with significant extramural funding. The sources of students entering the Program include direct applicants to the Program, as well as individuals who transition from umbrella programs such as the Biomedical Sciences Program and the Medical Scientist Training Program into the Pharmacology Graduate Training Program. The Pharmacology Graduate Training Program has curricular options that include the basic pharmacology track, the molecular structure track, and the bioinformatics track. These options provide a broad array of opportunities for student career development in the pharmacological sciences. The hallmarks of our Program are a strong didactic component, requirements for laboratory rotations, a strong emphasis on student presentations in seminar settings, and a wide choice of thesis research options. The Pharmacology Research Training Program has been successful in recruiting minority applicants and matriculating all of its students within a four-to-six year period. Student presentation at national meetings, publications in peer-reviewed journals, and student competitiveness for individual NRSA awards is one measure of the successful training of our students. Additionally, the retention of the graduates of our Program in academic, industry, and government positions is another measure of the success of our Program training. With a renewal for five years of funding, the Program will continue to meet the national demands for individuals, trained as pharmacologists, who are individually astute researchers, can be multi-disciplinary research team members, and also have the breadth of knowledge to plan and communicate effectively across a spectrum of technologies. [unreadable] [unreadable]